Damian Spinelli
General Hospital Episode 3/24/2009 | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Computer Hacker Erand boy Private Investigator | title = | residence = 122 Harbor View Drive Port Charles, New York | parents = | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Jolene Crowell Nadine Crowell Leyla Mir Maxie Jones | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Mariam Spinelli | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = Emma Drake (goddaughter) | species = }} Conception Casting Anderson initially played the character on a "recurring" (non-contract) basis, but the character has proved popular,"Making the Rounds at General Hospital", February 26, 2007, Blogcritics Magazine and actor Bradford Anderson was offered a multi-year contract,February 26, 2007 news, soapzone.com which he accepted in May 2007. The character was added to the opening credits sequence on July 6, 2007. Spinelli is also one of the crossover characters that appeared in the Summer 2007 season of General Hospital: Night Shift. Characterization In September 2006, General Hospital put out a casting call for a "college-aged kid" who was a cross between Seth Green and Spicoli, a character played by Sean Penn in Fast Times at Ridgemont High. The part was won by Anderson, who says he tries to emulate Spicoli's speaking style when playing the character. Spinelli's dialogue, a rapid-fire mix of surfer lingo and Internet slang, has offered comic relief, and an unusual "tech-savvy" character to the show, that has been called "one of the quirkiest characters daytime has ever seen."Kelli M. Larson, "A different kind of hero", ABC Soaps in Depth, May 22, 2007 Anderson says he generally doesn't improvise the part, instead sticking to the script supplied a couple days before filming. The name of the specific writer or writers who create Spinelli's dialogue have not been identified."Local actor makes the grade: Meredith native Bradford Anderson lands recurring role on daytime soap", January 28, 2007, Foster's Daily Democrat Backstory There have been disputes about whether to spell the character's name as "Damien" or "Damian". In the show's closing credits he is referred to as Damien, but in a scene from General Hospital, in which Spinelli is holding a business card, it is spelled "Damian". Spinelli is close friends with Supercouple, Jason Morgan and Sam McCall, and he is in love with Maxie Jones. Spinelli is known for using nicknames for a variety of characters, all of which are derived from one of their perceived attributes; for example, he has dubbed Jason "Stone Cold" for his taciturn and unemotional personality. According to his arrest records, Damian Spinelli was born in Tennessee on April 27, 1978. Storylines 2006–2009 2010— Nicknames Spinelli has a penchant for giving nicknames to those individuals who he has come into contact with, and on occasion to inanimate objects. * Bernie Abrahms: The Bernificent One * Lorenzo Alcazar: Darth Alcazar * Cooper Barrett - The Clean-Cut Cadet * Brenda Barrett Corinthos - The Divine One, Mrs. Sir * Michael Corinthos III: Young-Sir * Sonny Corinthos: Mr. Sir, The Pacino-escue Dude, The Godfather * Alexis Davis - Mother of the Goddess * Kristina Davis - Half-Pint Hacker, Lil' Krissy, The Reluctant Mob Princess * Anna Devane - Adventurous One, Kick-Butt Mother of the Bride, Legendary Empress of Operatives * Sasha Donev - The Slavic Seductress * Emma Scorpio-Drake- Most Welcome Emma * Dante Falconeri- The Betrayer, The Duplicitous Detective * Logan Hayes - The Crabby Commando, The Unworthy One * Kate Howard - The Fashionista, The Ice Queen * Jasper Jacks - The Valkyrie's White Knight * Carly Corinthos Jacks - The Valkyrie * Jerry Jacks - The Unhinged One, The Demon Formally Known as Craig * Georgie Jones: Wise Georgie, The Faithful Friend, Friend and Faithful Companion * Maxie Jones: The Bad Blonde One (Formerly), Maximista, previously The Wounded Blonde One * Molly Lansing - Unsinkable Molly * Ric Lansing - The DA of Darkness * Trevor Lansing - Darth Lansing * Todd Manning: Psychotic One * Sam McCall - Fair Samantha, The Goddess, Fearless Samnatha, The Bodacious One * Diane Miller - Brusque Lady of Justice * Jason Morgan - Stone Cold, The Master * Dillon Quartermaine - The Incestuous One, Film Guy * Robin Scorpio - The Expectant One, Fair Robin * Jake Spencer - The Small Stone Cold One, Stone Cold Special, The Innocent One * Lucky Spencer - Cleft-chined keeper of the Peace * Luke Spencer - Father of the Blond One * Lulu Spencer - The Original Blonde One, Fair Lulu * Damian Spinelli - The Jackal, The Grasshopper * Elizabeth Webber - The Maternal One/Fair Elizabeth * Anthony Zacchara - The Evil Patriarch, The Denizen of Darkness * Claudia Zacchara - Vixenella, The Other Valkyrie * Johnny Zacchara - The Septic Son, Dark Mob Prince References External links *Damian Spinelli profile from ABC's General Hospital website *Bradford Anderson at soapcentral.com *Bradford Anderson at IMDB Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters